The song of friendship and love!
by Areis-OB
Summary: Areis will never be good enough for her her father! But when shes transported to M.E(Wit 2 friends) it all changes! But She finds nuttin there for her until she finds a music room and lights her voice! And sees Legolas for who he really is! REVIEW! PLZ!
1. Car CRash Beginging!

Areis Lived in a lil city in Canada Called Winnipeg! She hated it there but who wouldnt? She had long red/brown hair, blue eyes, she had tanned skin and was Metis. She was pretty skinny and was very athlitic! But with the cool funnie friends being smart and Athletic she had still never bein good enough for her father expections.  
  
  
  
brbrbrShe sat in a bagie station wagon. In a Munroe Stingers jersey comeing from volly ball. It was raining pretty hard and Areis didnt want to her from her father what was bad but was good. "Had some pretty ruff hits there and u didnt get most over but still u tryed with that knee en all" Areis faced her father mouth wide! "What are u talking about i was great! My knee is FRICKEN FINE! and we won! Christ what more do u want the lottery?" Her father turned to her totally ignoreing the road "Listen her LIL gurl! Close ur mouth and listen u did so-so and Ur friend on the team whats her face!" Areis knew who he was talking about! "Jess!" "Yeah what ever she sux!And watch ur mouth!!" "Kiss my ass ur moefoe!" Areis whispered to herself but a lil too loud. Her father truned to her hand raised to slap her but when Areis Screamed before the hand came down Her father looked! They hit head on into a semey no one survied!/br  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
brbrbrAreis opened her eyes she was in a forest full of leaves and animals. Her head hurt like hell and she sat up. ~Where the fuck am i?~ she thought. She begain to walk but when she heared a twig snal behind her she frozze. She turned to see her best friend Jess. "JESS!" she Huged her. "Areis were are we?" "I donno..." before she could fini there was a aroow pointed in her face./br  
  
  
  
  
  
brbrbr "who are u and what is ur bisness in Mirkwood?" 


	2. Juged!

Areis slowly looked up to the man with the bow. He had long blonde hair and steel grey eyes.   
  
Areis almost bursted out laughing but Jess put her hand on her mouth. ~What a hippe~ she thought.  
  
"Im Areis Bloosem and this is Jess And we from The Peg and u Know were kinda lost! So plz back   
  
off!" Areis pushed the arrow outa her face! "AH Areis i think we should treat the dude with the   
  
aroow in our faces with a lil more respected!" Jess was always like this looking out for me!   
  
She had long brown hair brown eyes, slim and had Tanned skin. "rrriiittteee!" Areis hissed!   
  
"IL est fou!" He is Crazy! Areis whispered as the blonde dude talked to the other blonde   
  
beside him."Regardez là les oreilles!"Look At there ears! Jess backed away. The guy turned   
  
back to her "We are going to take u to king Thranduil he will know what to do!" Areis looked   
  
up at him in fear "whats up wit ur ears man?" Jess nugged her. "we are eleves we all have ears   
  
like this!" Areis hide her smile ~I must be in a metal house if every thinks there   
  
Eleves~   
  
brbrbr"Dude i mean elf i mean ah whats ur name?" Areis was getting pushed toward the castle   
  
pretty ruffly. "my name is Lómomir!" Areis and Jess sucked a lot of air in to make sure they   
  
didnt laugh. " Is this really a way to treat a princess lost in Mirkwood?" Lómomir Stoped.   
  
"i can see rite through u and u are no pricess but i can see darkness-" He was cut off. "WOW!"   
  
Areis saw the castle it was beautyful! Vines crwling up the sides the flower garden the stream!  
  
They entered throught the back so no one could see them Lómomir lead them throught halls and   
  
halls untill they came to a big room with the king sitting on his trone ready to judge!/br  
  
brbrbr"Lómomir what have u brought me?" Thranduil asked as Areis and Jess shured.   
  
"King Thranduil I  
  
FOund these two elf maidens in the forest lost and i knew ud know what to do with them!"  
  
Areis was puzled ~Elfs were not elfs~ She looked at Jess ear "Gurl ur a elf!" Jess touched  
  
her ears "U two! were Phénomènes! FreAaks! There convo was cut short when King Thranduil cut  
  
in. "What is ur stories mandiens?" Areis looked to the king long blonde hair blue eyes he   
  
looked age less! "My name is Areis and this is Jess we are lost i mean i was driving than in  
  
a forest with eleves and yeah!" "Is there no eleves were u rain from?" The king asked.  
  
"Rained? What the hell dose than mean?" Nobody said any thing for a while. "come from!" Jess  
  
helped her out. "OOOOOHHH Im from CAnada MAnitoba Winnipeg!" The king looked to Lomomir to  
  
Areis. "there is no place on middle earth bye that name!" Areis was confused. "Middle earth?  
  
were from earth the year 2003! man!" The king noded "It happens every 3000 years or so when  
  
are two worlds open a portal and let one of ur ppl in out World!" Areis and Jess stood there  
  
mouths wide open! "U gatta be shiten me!" Jess nudged Areis. "I will offer u a room here and  
  
will talk to Gandalf and Elrond about this to help u back! Amadrierith here will see u too ur  
  
rooms be free to wonder the ground and caslte here untill Gandalf and Elrond come!"/br  
  
brbrbrAreis was stil taking the shock when Jess was tuging on her sleve. Amadrierith had long blonde hair   
  
and blue eyes she Lead them through hall way after hall way in to a duble beded room.   
  
"Here u r my-ladys the water is ready for u to bath and dresses in the closet dinner stares   
  
in an hour! I will be back in 45 mins to do ur ladys hair and i will get u both some one to   
  
aquant u! That will be all!" Withthat she went out the door!   
  
"OMG JESS THIS ROCKS! ITS LIKE A SORITY! PARY TIME!/br 


	3. Fight!

Areis and Jess bathed. THey looked in there closet and They found the dresses. "DRESSES! I dont   
  
think so!" Jess laughed being a tom boi "UR rite no way im ganna dress in thet rag!" Areis look  
  
ed throught them looking for some pantes or something until she found a short black dress  
  
she pulled in out just her size. "Looky here i found a dress for my self!" Jess laughed. "If  
  
U were that it looks as if ur looking for a dinner and a lil something somthing!" They  
  
laughed. Areis found this long green dress. "And lookey here Jess i found one just for U!"  
  
Jess lsughed "Never Ever EVER!"  
  
brbrbr"Twirl princess!" Areis laughed. She finaly got it on Jess after a fight and a race. "SHUT  
  
UP!" "It makes ur eyes stand out princess!" Jess hit Areis. "ow!" Aeris was about to jump on  
  
Jess when there was a knock at the door. She answed it it was Amadrierith. She came in "Great  
  
My-ladys u found good dresses for urselfs!" She looked at Areis and rolled her eyes./br?   
  
brbrbrAmadrierith Braided two small braids for Areis and lefted the rest down and same   
  
for Jess.  
  
She put sparkles on them and lite make-up. "u two look like princesses!" She admired her  
  
work. Areis nuged Jess and Jess back. "Ur aqantis are out side!" She opened the door and  
  
Lomoir came in. "Lady Jess i am here to aqainte u!" He held out his arm adn Jess toke it,  
  
He was dressed in a green tunic and looked pretty hott. "Tres chache!" Areis whispered to   
  
Jess as they lefted. "And u Areis the loud one Prince Legolas Greenleaf!" When Areis meet  
  
those cool blue eyes a shiver went down her spine and she was locked on them. Her breathing  
  
quikened. The trance was broken when he spoke. "My-lady i am hear to aqwante u my name  
  
Is Legolas Greenleaf" He toke her hand and softly kissed it. Areis was back from her  
  
Trance and she ckeaked him out Long blonde hair cool blue eyes sexy smile and an elelant bod!  
  
He wore a lite blue tuinc and a smile. Areis toke his hand and felt a bush comeing on her  
  
cheeks. "My name is Areis and i am no lady!" SHe smiled and he did to. He lead her out the  
  
door./br  
  
brbrbr"Ur castle is beauytful Prince Legolas" Areis broke the slience as they   
  
walked down the hall.  
  
"Call me Legolas and thank u but it is not mine but my farthers!" Areis smiled. But   
  
somethign bugged her there was a slight strain of annoyense in his voice and he looked  
  
as if he did not wanna be there as his smile faded. Areis looked away and didnt see the stool  
  
in the hall and triped over it and landed on the floor. "MY ASS!" she yelled and rubed it.  
  
Legolas seamed to laugh than sigh as he picked her up. "Sorry i kinda triped!" She blushed.  
  
"I sean it!" He turned away. Areis now was annoyed. "do u wanna be some were elese rite  
  
now cause it dont seam like u wanna be here!" Areis pulled her hand out of his. He glared   
  
at her than just shock his head and said something in elfish. "HUH? What was that?" She was  
  
mad now. "Lets just try to make it to the ball they said u had a big mouth but i did  
  
not excepted it to be this big!" Areis gasped she puched at him but he grabed her hand and than  
  
the other. "U damn elf!" She kicked him in the shin and he went down to hold it. She smiled   
  
and stomped off./br 


	4. Ball!

brbrbrAreis soon found the ball room it was beautiful. Banes and lights and a band playing.   
  
She looked around untill she saw Jess waving. As she made her way past the other tables she  
  
over heared whispering "thats the girl!" and "What a slut!" Areis didnt know what there  
  
problems were but she just walked bye smiling. When she got to the talbe she sat beside Jess  
  
and the seat across from her was empty. ~OH great Legolas THAT Jerk-off is ganna sit there~  
  
"weres ur aqaintes Areis" Jess Turned to her. "OH!!!!..... He,... forgot something!"  
  
"Oh!" Jess went back to esting. The king came to her "Eat ur fill Areis we are happy ur here!"  
  
Areis smiled and dug in!/br  
  
  
  
brbrbr Latter on Legolas came back Areis glared at him as he greeted the ppl around him.  
  
"ur acantise cest tres chaude!" Jess whispered. "he is but u never know whats on the  
  
inside!" Areis said it loud enough for Legolas to hear he just gave her a harsh look. After  
  
every one fini eating they toke the food away and every one got up and stood in groupes  
  
with there friends. ~Just like skool!~ Areis cheered to Jess. They made there way to the   
  
belcony were Lomoier was. "hello my-ladys!" Lomoier smiled. "Hey Lomoier buddy!" Areis smiled.  
  
/br  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
brbrbrThey all talked for awhile untill Legolas came. "Legolas" Areis said coldy.   
  
"Areis" He eyed her. Jess and Lomoier looked at each other. "Ah I need more drink Lomoier   
  
wanna come?" "Ah yes Excuse Us" They lefted. Areis watch them leave. "So u came to??"   
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Y did u kick me?" She felt as if she was talking to a four year old.   
  
"U brought it on ur self man saying what u did in my world when u say shit no matter what class   
  
u in they get it!" "well were not in ur world Areis and ur were rite u r no lady!" Areis laughed.   
  
"its shit like that ur just a spoiled brat Prince and have a cold heart no matter u have no girl   
  
friend!"   
  
Areis pushed past him./br   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
brbrbrAnd ran straight into a elf girl. "GOD get a seeing eye dog!"   
  
She looked at her she had long blonde hair and green eyes that challenged her.   
  
"Look girls its the Rebal!" Areis sighed she would have to kick some elf ass soon.   
  
"MOVE" she ordered. And pushed the girl. She moved and turned her back "Looks like   
  
shes running good cause nobody wants her here no one likes her! Shes not good enough for   
  
our socitey not even for her own farther!" Areis stoped dead in her tracks! " Bitch HOw   
  
do u know of my farther?" SHe smiled my name is not Bitch but Samiime And i over heared   
  
the king Talking he also said u had a hurt heart AW!! Did Areis not have a good child life??"   
  
She laughed with her friends. Areis felt Tears coming and ran stright past Jess An into her   
  
room and cryed her self to sleep!/br 


	5. MANDA! And BEATING!

Areis stayed in her room for the rest of the week feeling unwanted and alone. She knew she she  
  
souldnt of cryed cause her farther wasnt even here but the pain of never being good enough for him stayed. Jess bagged her to come   
  
out to come out somewere with Lomoier what did she like him or something? But one day she came out cause of the news she got.  
  
  
  
  
  
brbrbr Areis raced down the stairs to the ball room and what she saw there made her smile and happy.   
  
"Areis!" "Manda!" It was her friend Manda! Jess was with her they all hugged. "Were have u been?" Manda Smiled   
  
"Just got here yesterday!" "we missed u!" Areis told her every thing that happened the lsat week they were there.   
  
"WHAT a bitch!" Manda was mad. "I know but the words still hurt!" Jess hugged Areis "who cares what ur farther though  
  
and what Samiime thinks ur our friend and ur good enough for us!" Areis smiled "Im so happy u guys are my friends!"   
  
She hugged them again. "I need a bath so see u guys latter!" Manda got up and lefted! "O GOD! I forgot i spossta meet   
  
Lomoier at the stream god Areis can u for give me?" Areis laughed "Go be wit ur elf boi!" Jess ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
Areis walked down a hall way see could see the other end was out side see missted it. Now that she was an elf she craved to  
  
be out side. "looks like another Freak showed up!" Samiime came from the shadows. Areis stoped dead in her trakes.   
  
"U just lookin for a fight aint ya?" Samiime smiled "I just tell the truth u should of heared what King thuilduil said about u  
  
last night it was very intressing! OH but of corse u already know!" Areis balled her fist "back up BITCH or ill have to make u!"   
  
Samiime stoped smileing "Bring it!" Areis teped closer "Oh its already been broughten!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Samiime glared and slaped Areis across the face. Areis winced and Puched Samiime and she hit the floor. Samiime Kicked  
  
Areis in the shins and Areis droped. Areis thought fast and toke her long nails and scrathed Samiime all across her face. She   
  
yelped and it stared to bleed! She punched Areis in the mouth and lefted a small cut on her lip. Areis jumped on Samiime holding  
  
her down she punched reptedly. "U FUCK BITCH TALKING SHIT ABOUT U ILL BEAT U BLACK AND BLUE!!!" Samiime stared to   
  
cry and Areis got up and stared kicking her in the stomec. Samiime yelled as she was getting the shit kicked out of her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just than Areis was thron agaist the hard rock wall. She yelped cause she was shoved pretty hard. She looked up to find a gard  
  
lifting Samiime up. "OH NO i aint fini wit that BITCH YET!" Areis ran at her but was stoped in her trackes. She hit Legolas pretty  
  
hard and almost fell back she knew who it was and tryed to run arounf him but he grabed her wristes. Areis struggled as the black  
  
and blue Samiime was carried away. She screamed and yelled for Legolas to let her go but his grip was too strong She struggled   
  
more and more and the grip keeped getting harder and harder. She stoped when she yelped. Legolas let her go when she was calm.  
  
Areis went agains the wall and started into his cold hateing eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Areis what were u doing Samiime did nothing to u! And u go Starting a fight and beating her up!" Areis glared   
  
"BITCH HAD IT COMEING!" "Areis our world is not like urs u dont just go starting fights for not no reason Areis what is wrong with u?"   
  
Areis almost laughed ~EVERYTHING!~ "BITCH slaped me frist she called it on!" "Areis u could have stoped it and told someone!"  
  
Areis laughed ~Who would thats ratting!~ "Forget u!" Areis lefted and stomped in to her room. "Stuiped hott jerk-off elf trying to tell  
  
me what to do y i otta!!" She mumbled she would just have to stay in her room tell Elrond or Gandalf showed up and send her home! 


	6. Music room!

Areis stayed a couple days gettin a stricted leaseon From King THuiduil about maners and what not to do. SHe chilled with her  
  
friend untill one day a messenger came to her room.  
  
Areis opened t he door and there stood a tall brown haired elf. "Yup??" Areis asked letting him in. "KIng Thuiduil sent me here  
  
to tell u Elrond and Gandalf have arrived and to meet them in the lirbray now!" "GREAT!!" Areis cheered. THe elf leafted and Areis told   
  
her friends the good news and she ran down the twriling halls she had been to the lirbray twice and forgot were it was she always thought  
  
libreys were for nerdy birdys! She was lost and begain to run down any hall. SHe soon stoped when she was so tired and looked ahead of  
  
her. It was the last door on the hall and it was ajar. She was sssooo noisey she peered in. It was a beautiful room with windows  
  
all around it and all kinds of insterments. The walls were wood and had carvings in them werid figures. Areis just let herself in.  
  
BAck in The peg she loved to sing but never could make up her own songs so she used artits. SHe sat on the pino chair and begain  
  
to play.  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,   
  
In your eyes I know  
  
I'll find the light to light my way  
  
And when I'm scared, losing ground  
  
When my world is going crazy   
  
You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there  
  
Pushing me to the top  
  
You're always there, giving me all you've got  
  
Chorus:  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on   
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
When I lose the will to win  
  
I just reach for you  
  
And I can reach the sky again  
  
I can do anything   
  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
  
'Cause your love inspires me  
  
And when I need a friend  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Giving me faith, taking me through the night  
  
Chorus  
  
For the arms to be my shelter   
  
Through all the rain  
  
For truth that will never change  
  
For someone to lean on  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
  
For the one who I can run to...  
  
Chorus   
  
WHen she was fini she feel alot better she begain again.  
  
brbrbrLook at me   
  
You may think you see   
  
Who I really am   
  
But you'll never know me   
  
Every day   
  
It's as if I play a part   
  
Now I see   
  
If I wear a mask   
  
I can fool the world   
  
But I cannot fool my heart   
  
Who is that girl I see   
  
Staring straight back at me   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside  
  
I am now   
  
In a world where I   
  
Have to hide my heart   
  
And what I believe in   
  
But somehow   
  
I will show the world   
  
What's inside my heart   
  
And be loved for who I am   
  
Who is that girl I see   
  
Staring straight back at me   
  
Why is my reflection   
  
Someone I don't know BRMust I pretend that I'm   
  
Someone else   
  
For all time   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside   
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly   
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why   
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think   
  
How we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me   
  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm   
  
Someone else   
  
For all time   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside br  
  
brbrbr..............................................................................................................................................................................................br  
  
brbrbrElrond, Thuiduil, Gandalf and Legolas were all waiting for Areis but she didnt show up. So they decied to search for her.  
  
They searched  
  
high and low untill they heared singing in the music room. They went to the ajar door and peered in.... It Was Areis signing they  
  
are we amazed her voice was so mezerrising. "It is so beautiful!" L:egolas Stared she was so beautiful when she sung. When she  
  
fini the song they all went in. "Areis that was great!" Elrond smiled. Areis jumped "oh IM sorry i forgot!" "Thats alrite Areis u   
  
found something u liked now lets all go to the lirbray for a talk!" Gandalf lead them out. On the way out Areis glanced at Legolas  
  
he was staren at her mezerized. SHe just stared at him and he looked away blushing. ~mmmmkkkk!!~ They walked to the   
  
lirbray! 


	7. The talent withen!

Areis sat down on a chouch in the lirbray like Gandalf instruted Legolas came and sat beside her she rolled her eyes. They sat there for   
  
awhile tell Areis grow inpatentice "SSSSSOOOoooooo when am i going back??" Areis smiled as Elrond looked down and Gandalf   
  
looked into her eyes. "Why is every body quit? Is there something wrong?" Gandalf sighed. "Areis we have figured out y u have come   
  
to Middle Earth!" He Stoped. "And it is??" She bite her lip knowing it was not good. "IT was........ Areis...... Cause.....in......ur....  
  
world! U......died!" Areis stared "NO u have got to be kidding me! rite?? I mean dose it make a diff? Im going back aint i??"   
  
Gandalf shock his head. "If u lived Areis but we cant sent u back! U are stuck here forever im sorry Areis!" Areis felted tears  
  
coming. "So ill never get to see my mother or sister or brothers ever again??" She gasped holding the tears some escaping!  
  
"Yes Areis we are sorry!" Areis put her heads in her hands. "And mah friends what about them?" "They have not died in ur  
  
world so they are free to leave when we open the portal!" Areis sniffled. "So ur saying im ganna be stuck here forever alone  
  
friendless in this FUCKIN elf world??" They were ataken back bye her words but understood. "Ur friends have a choose to stay or  
  
leave!" "DId u talk to them?" Areis looked into there eyes. "Yes..... there not sure!" "NO there going back they have no furture  
  
here and they will miss there familys I AM not ganna lett them live a forgoten life just cause i have no chose! They are great friends  
  
but for me this is pushing the limite!!" Areis begain to cry hardcore. "We better leave her she will want to be alone for a long   
  
time!" Gandalf,Elrond and Thuiduil lefted. Legolas went to Areis "Areis i am sssssooo sorry are u ganna be alrite here by  
  
urself or do u need someone to bring u too ur room??" Areis didnt anser but crawled into his lap and cryed into his shirt.  
  
Areis cryed on Legolas tell his hole shirt was damp. She soon fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to her room and layed  
  
her down to sleep.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
~~~Next day~~~~  
  
Legolas walked down a silent hall he went to Areis room to c if she was alrite but she wasnt the he suspeded she was probly in the  
  
music room! Legolas didnt know y all asudden her cared for her feelings. He was sure a couple days ago hE hated her but now   
  
he couldnt stop thinking about her ever sceans he seen her on that pino singing being herself!! it drove him crazy!! He was sure she  
  
hated him but y did she crawl into his lap?? He felt so somftable around her and it didnt seam to bother her when she was so close  
  
to him. Legolas rubed his face ~Its too crazy!! do i like her?? NO way!! Shes not from this world!! Her past is hurt!! Shes beautiful!  
  
Is she nice?? She vunrable rite now!! Dont do something ull regret!! Her voice is muzmerrisring!! I dont think i like her! OH   
  
YES U DO!!~ Legolas hit himself he was haveing a convo wit himself that was just sad!!  
  
Legolas was at the end of the hall when he heared her voice beautiful like birds singing there summer song! He went all the way up  
  
to the door and listened.  
  
Hmm, hmm   
  
Ooh, mmm yeah   
  
Here's the chance of life   
  
Get ready, get set, fly, high   
  
Above the fear of your mind   
  
Go for it   
  
It's hit or miss   
  
Too late for you to quit   
  
You gotta show them how bad you really want this, oh   
  
Live your dreams   
  
It's not as hard as it may seem   
  
You gotta work to get the cream   
  
On your hopes you will see   
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself   
  
It's all or nothing   
  
Give your everything   
  
All what you believe   
  
You got to bring the heat   
  
Set the pace, competition take the lead   
  
This is it, all eyes on you   
  
So stay on point and pray   
  
That you deserve what's long overdue...................  
  
Areis stoped Legolas heared a cry and he saw he through her self on the floor. And weeped. I was too pain full for her to fini the song  
  
it was beautiful and ment something!! Legolas pushed the door open and Areis sat up tear stainded face and damp cloths.  
  
"Are u alrite Areis??" She got up. "yeah.." Legolas came closer to her and she turned. "It was beautiful will u sing it the hole   
  
song for me??" Areis turned to him. "Was it really Beautiful?? Did u men it?" Legolas smiled "All of it!" She smiled not   
  
really careing what happened in the past this was the furture and she would make do if that meant forgiveing Legolas and   
  
restarting.She started.  
  
Hmm, hmm   
  
Ooh, mmm yeah   
  
Here's the chance of life   
  
Get ready, get set, fly, high   
  
Above the fear of your mind   
  
Go for it   
  
It's hit or miss   
  
Too late for you to quit   
  
You gotta show them how bad you really want this, oh   
  
Live your dreams   
  
It's not as hard as it may seem   
  
You gotta work to get the cream   
  
On your hopes you will see   
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself   
  
It's all or nothing   
  
Give your everything   
  
All what you believe   
  
You got to bring the heat   
  
Set the pace, competition take the lead   
  
This is it, all eyes on you   
  
So stay on point and pray   
  
That you deserve what's long overdue   
  
Live your dreams   
  
It's not as hard as it may seem   
  
You gotta work to get the cream   
  
On your hopes you will see   
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself   
  
It's all or nothing   
  
Give your everything   
  
I'm still recovering   
  
From the heartbreak of another kind   
  
I'm still drying my tears   
  
Getting over my own fears   
  
Live my life, so I wanna make sure it's tight   
  
That I'm strong enough to give it my all   
  
Live your dreams   
  
It's not as hard as it may seem   
  
You gotta work to get the cream   
  
On your hopes you will see   
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself   
  
It's all or nothing   
  
Give your everything   
  
Oh, oh, oh, live your dreams   
  
Live your dreams   
  
It's not as hard as it may seem   
  
You gotta work to get the cream   
  
On your hopes you will see   
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself   
  
It's all or nothing   
  
Give your everything ...........trail off...  
  
When she fini she looked up at Legolas who wa standing at the other side of the pino. "It was beautiful!" Areis smiled and  
  
blush. "U have a talent Areis a talent that needs to be shared with the rest of the world!!" 


	8. Kiss!

Every day Legolas and Areis praticed singing and playing waiting for her friends final ansers!   
  
"The fellowship is haveing a reunitne in 2 days u have to be ready to sing!!" Areis smiled. "Really those guys u told me about WOW  
  
thats super cool!! Thanks Legolas i wouldnt of been able to get throught these past days with out u!" She kissed Legolas on the  
  
cheek and went back to praticing.  
  
The day before the reunine Legolas toke a day off and went down to pratice arcery. Areis sat alone not in the mood to play with out  
  
legolas. She sat there leaning on the pino ~Hes SUPER HOTT!! Yeah but member he WAS a jerk-off before!! WHat if he just  
  
didnt know me?? Y all a sudden hes nice?? He JUST feels sorry for u!! NO he cares for u, u can see it in his eyes!! What if  
  
its just an iloussien??Hes and elf!! Hes from a diff world!! But ur stuck here now forever!! Y not?? Hes real nice! He helps  
  
u out on ur music!! He likes Samiime!! Dont even bring that BITCH up!! If he liked Samiime hed be careing for her not u!! Get  
  
It?? U like him!! NNNnnnnoooo hes a friend!! MMMMKKKK!! Anmite it u like him alot!! No! YES U DO!!~~ Areis hit herself  
  
how could she talk to herself thats what ppl do when they have no friends!! She had it she was going to find Legolas!!  
  
When she finialy made it to the feild she saw alot of elfs praticeing but one caught her eye. A groupe of girls were watching him!  
  
She shock her head "Legolas ur ssssoo cool!!" She got there and pushed throught the crowd. "Move it or lose it!" But one girl  
  
she pushed got her attention. "HELLO SAMIIME!! How are u doing?? great! well thats just fab!!" Samiime steeped back lil  
  
bruses on her face still. "What do u want??" Areis smiled. "Still smart after what i beat u through!" Samiime snifed.  
  
Legolas was praticing untill he heared a fimairlar voice "... I beat u through!" He looked and saw Areis talking to Samiime.  
  
"Dont u-" Areis was cut off Legolas grabed her arm and pulled her away! "U lucky today!!" Legolas brought her to a neares tree.  
  
"Areis what are u doing out here??" Areis smiled. "I was bored with out u and well missed ya so i though id pay u a viste!!"  
  
Legolas laughed "and start some trouble?" Areis laughed "Damn rites!" "U wanna come with me some were??" "Sure   
  
only if its with u!" Legolas lead Areis into the forest. Areis lost track were she was all see membered was tree tree and tree. After  
  
a long walk Legolas pulled Areis in to a clearing. "Its so beautiful!" It was a small water fall and stream the water glitered and  
  
sparkled it looked so untouched. "It was the only place i could some to think when i was little!" Areis stared in a trace. "But  
  
u have only sean the out side the inside is more beautiful!" He toke her hand and lead he in a path to behide the water fall.  
  
"Its so pure" The water made the cave look diff colors and it illumated the surrondings.  
  
Legolas didnt know how long they stood there but he looked at Areis who was so close to him. Her bright blue eyes sighed and  
  
her hair and cloths were all damp.   
  
Areis stood there tell she noticed Legolas was staring at her. SHe looked at him and stood traced in his cool blue eyes every thing  
  
damp!  
  
"The water fall is not the only thing beautiful in here! It is no match to it!" Areis blushed knowing it was about her. A frog jumped  
  
and Areis got scared and hudled beside Legolas. She could feel his damp muscular body pressing againts hers. She looked up   
  
at Legolas who was smiling she could feel him coming closer. She shuttered And held on to him for she was cold. Legolas   
  
put the strains of hair that were sticking to her face behinde her ears, he titlled her chin up to him. He traced her jaw line with his  
  
finger and traced her lips.  
  
Areis felt his finger on her jaw line ~Kiss me~ she thought.  
  
Legolas ran is fingers throught her hair wondering if he sould kiss her. She traced her lips agian and went in for a passinet kiss.  
  
Areis kissed back she know knew she liked him! When the kiss broke it was darker out.  
  
"We sould probly get back...." Areis didnt wanna go but knew she had to.  
  
Legolas Leaded in for one more kiss and when he was fini he knew he had found his soul mate!! 


	9. Ranger and very confused!

Areis sat in the music room waiting for Legolas to tell her the Fellowship had arived! She   
  
was confused. ~Did that kiss mean anything? I felt something but what was it?~ Areis   
  
heared legolas coming down the hall way. "They have arrived!" He said happily!   
  
He was wearing a light blue tunic (Like in the movie the fellowship when he was in Loflorin!)  
  
She smiled trying to avoied his cool blue eyes. She got up toke one glance at the music  
  
room the one place in M.E she felt like it was home and followed legolas!  
  
brBrbrThe finaly made it out side of the castle and there were loads of eleves  
  
greating them already. Legolas easaly got through the crowd but after he went through the  
  
path closed! ~Great time to be rude!~ She stared pushing every body ~Just like skool  
  
me the senior pushes every body cause im the oldest and cooler!~ "Move it or lose it~"  
  
SHe pushed through every body and when she finaly made it to the front a voice came. "Look  
  
gurls its the gurl whos not good enough!" Areis knew that voice "OH look every body  
  
its the ELF who cant fight for shit!" Samiime rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"Its as if u can only say something in a big crowd cause u need the back up or is it cause  
  
ur scared to be alone cause u know il kick ur ass! ANd u THINK i wont try anything if  
  
were in public but thats were ur wrong!" Areis through a puch and Samiime went down Areis   
  
jumped on her and stared bashing her head into the ground! Areis felt strong arms pull  
  
her off of Samiime. "LET ME GO!" Samiime was caried of again. She struggled but the  
  
person holding her wouldnt let go. Soon she stoped and they let her go. She turned  
  
to him. He had black shoulder length hair brown eyes and very hansome. "WELL HELLO  
  
HOTTIE!!" She smiled he looked scared. Legolas came running up beside him. "Areis  
  
y do u insited on stareding fights?" Areis crossed her arms. "ANd in public!?!?" Areis  
  
had to hide her smile "wASNT ME!!" Legolas rolled his eyes. "Well tell her to leave  
  
Mirkwood cause i aint going any were soon!!" Legolas just shok his head. "Well thx  
  
Aragorn for pulling her off or she would of keeped going tell she was black and blue!"  
  
Areis raied her eye brows "This is the king dude u were talking about?" Legolas   
  
noded. "Put er there King!" She held her hand out. He just stood there."Find keep me hanging  
  
i got myself!" SHe slaped her own hand. "nice to meet u lady Areis!" He smiled toke her  
  
hand and kissed it. "Just Areis thx!" He noded. Legolas stared to talk to him in  
  
elfish so Areis just srugged and lefted to find her friends.  
  
/br/Br/br  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
brBrbr"u got that bitch good!" Jess slaped hands wit Areis. "DAMN STRIGHT I DID!!"   
  
THey all laughed. "This is great no skool, junk food, hanging wit pals, no parents  
  
Partys!! AND HOT BODS!!!" They all cheered! "So how are u and Lomoir??" Jess smiled  
  
"so how are u and Legolas?" Areis frozze "were just friends and thats all!"  
  
"What about that kiss?" MAnda reminded her. "Friends can kiss!!" "No they cant only  
  
if they like each other admite it u like Legolas!!" Areis shock her head she didnt what  
  
she liked or disliked anymore it ws all to confusing. "i don.....i donno if i like  
  
him OK??" "OK i was just asking!!" Jess looked weirdly at Areis she was lost in   
  
conentrating./br/Br/br   
  
brBRbr~Y did her friends have to talk about the MOST confusing thinks? Of corse  
  
Legolas was a hottie and was nice caring! What am i saying.... i like him? I donnno im  
  
to confused! This is way to good to be real!! True love is what u want the most! But  
  
with an elf in a time place witch confuses me? Just sleep on it is what im asking!~  
  
/br/Br/br  
  
brBrbr "hello Areis u there?" Jess waved her hand in her face. Areis snaped out  
  
of her thinking. "I think ill get Amadrierith i need to get ready for the reunien!"  
  
Areis lefted the room leaving Jess and MAnda very confused! 


	10. The ball and her voice!

brAreis was dressed in a silver dress that hit the floor and showed lost   
  
of cleave! Her hair  
  
was done up sparkles every were Make-up done even silver gloves. "Ur dressed like a Princess!"  
  
Amadrierith was proud of her work! "Thx it means alot!" Areis hugged Amadrierith. "Ur   
  
welcome my dear but ur acanties is here!" Areis looked at her friends all dressed up too  
  
all so pretty. Amadrierith opened the door and like the frist night they were there she  
  
meet those cool blue eyes and was in a trance. "Let us go Areis!" Areis toke his hand  
  
and he lead her out the door. "U look very beautiful tonight Areis!" Areis blushed  
  
she never blushed but this was real! "And u are very hansome urself!" She smiled and he did  
  
too. "I hope they like mah songs!" Areis tryed to start a convo. "They will Areis  
  
who would hate a beautiful voice like urs??" Areis blushed again. "Maybe there is a reason  
  
i came to be here??" Legolas Smiled "there is Areis trust that!" "I will and i will  
  
trust u! U are the only one here who exceptes me for who i am and that i and thankful   
  
for and will never forget!" Legolas stared at her. He never looked at it like that before!  
  
They finaly made it to the ball room. "Here we are!" "To take a big step on our lives!"  
  
Areis laughed. They went it hand and hand. This time she heared no whispers. They came  
  
to the table she sat across from legolas one side of her was Aragorn and the other  
  
a short man with curly hair! legolas introed every one to her Aragorn Pippen the hobbit  
  
besided her sam, Merry, Gimli, Frodo and Arwen. She was happy to finaly meet them.  
  
After dinnier Thuiduil stoped every thing! "Today we come to oner the brave who made the  
  
fellowship who made the quest to destroe the one ring!" Every one cheered! "And  
  
a min of silence for bOromir!" There was silence. "And to oner the brave 9 we have  
  
a speical singer all the way from the year 2004! Areis Bloosem!!" Every one cheered.  
  
Areis blushed. "Just go up there and do ur thing Areis!" Gandalf came to her. "the mic  
  
is up there u dont have to play an insterment my magic will do it all go u there and  
  
show us what u got!" He brought her to the stage "GOOD LUCk!!" He cheered! Areis smiled  
  
and appoched the mic! "One more cheer for those hansome brave men!" Every body cheered!  
  
"Like the king told u im Areis and i will sing for the fellow ship some real kool  
  
songs from the year 2004! Hope u like them and a hola to my gurls Jess and Manda at the  
  
coolyo table there!" Jess and Manda cheerd! Areis smiled "Well get a partner and get ready  
  
to slow it down!!" Areis grabed the mic and lit her voice!!/Br/Br/br   
  
..............................................................................................  
  
Title: I Turn To You   
  
  
  
When I'm lost  
  
In the rain  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
  
to light my way  
  
When I'm scared  
  
losing ground  
  
when my world is going crazy  
  
you can turn it all around  
  
And when I'm down  
  
your there  
  
pushing me to the top  
  
Your always there giving me all you got  
  
For a chill  
  
from the song  
  
for a friend  
  
for the love to keep me save and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
for the strength to be strong  
  
for the will to carry on---  
  
for everything you do  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
When I lose  
  
the will to win  
  
I can reach for you and reach the sky again  
  
i can do  
  
anything  
  
cause your love is so amazing  
  
that your love inspired me  
  
and when i need a friend  
  
your always on my side  
  
give anything  
  
and taking me through the night  
  
For a chill  
  
from the song  
  
for a friend  
  
for the love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
for the strength to be strong  
  
for the will to carry on---  
  
for everything you do  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the arm to be my shelter for the rain  
  
for truth that will never ever change  
  
For someone to lead on  
  
for a heart i can rely onto anything  
  
(you can rely on me)  
  
For the world to  
  
I can feel to...oh yeah  
  
i turn to you  
  
For a chill  
  
from the song  
  
for a friend  
  
for the love to keep me save and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
for the strength to be strong  
  
for the will to carry on---  
  
for everything you do  
  
for everything that's true  
  
for everything you do  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn  
  
to you-oooh  
  
I turn to you.......  
  
......................................................................................  
  
Title: Reflection   
  
  
  
Look at me   
  
You may think you see   
  
Who I really am   
  
But you'll never know me   
  
Every day   
  
It's as if I play a part   
  
Now I see   
  
If I wear a mask   
  
I can fool the world   
  
But I cannot fool my heart   
  
Who is that girl I see   
  
Staring straight back at me?   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside?   
  
I am now   
  
In a world where I   
  
Have to hide my heart   
  
And what I believe in   
  
But somehow   
  
I will show the world   
  
What's inside my heart   
  
And be loved for who I am   
  
Who is that girl I see   
  
Staring straight back at me?   
  
Why is my reflection   
  
Someone I don't know?   
  
Must I pretend that I'm   
  
Someone else?   
  
For all time   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside?   
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly   
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why   
  
Why must we all conceal   
  
What we think?   
  
How we feel?   
  
Must there be a secret me?   
  
I'm forced to hide   
  
I won't pretend that I'm   
  
Someone else   
  
For all time   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside?   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside?  
  
..............................................................................................]  
  
Title: So Emotional   
  
  
  
It's either black or white, that's right   
  
We're makin love or in a fight   
  
Sometimes you make me so blue   
  
But then it feels so good, I knew it would   
  
You know the way to make me crazy   
  
I want to give it to you   
  
You make me feel so emotional   
  
I can't let go I'm so emotional   
  
I'm sinking deep into an ocean full of you   
  
I'm so emotional   
  
You take me high and low, you know   
  
I'm never sure which way you're gonna go   
  
You're such a mystery to me   
  
But baby hot or cold, you got a hold   
  
Of my imagination   
  
I think you know what i mean   
  
You make me feel so emotional   
  
I can't let go I'm so emotional   
  
I'm sinking deep into an ocean full of you   
  
I'm so emotional   
  
Rain is falling down on me   
  
Suddenly the sun comes out   
  
Sometimes north or south of love   
  
But never out.   
  
.....................................................................................  
  
Title: Beautiful   
  
  
  
Don't look at me Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
  
Don't you bring me down today...  
  
No matter what we do  
  
(no matter what we do)  
  
No matter what they say  
  
(no matter what they say)  
  
When the sun is shining through  
  
Then the clouds won't stay  
  
And everywhere we go  
  
(everywhere we go)  
  
The sun won't always shine  
  
(sun won't always shine)  
  
But tomorrow will find a way  
  
All the other times  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Title: Cruz   
  
  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Living it  
  
Leaving it  
  
To change  
  
Slowly drifting  
  
Into a peaceful breeze  
  
Tongue tied and twisted  
  
Are all my memories  
  
Celebrating a fantasy come true  
  
Packing all my bags  
  
Finally on the move  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
I'm living it  
  
Oh I'm leaving it  
  
To change  
  
As I'm driving  
  
I'm captured by the view  
  
So much beauty  
  
The road becomes my muse  
  
The heat is rising  
  
And my hand surfs through the wind  
  
Cool, calm, collected  
  
Is the child that lies within  
  
See I'm leaving today  
  
I'm living it  
  
Oh I'm leaving it  
  
To change, oh yeah  
  
See I'm leaving today, oh yes I'm  
  
Living it  
  
Oh I'm leaving it  
  
To change  
  
But somehow I miss it  
  
I think I'll really miss it  
  
One day, ohh  
  
I turn up the radio  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
Title: Dirrty   
  
  
  
Dirrty  
  
Filthy  
  
Nasty  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirrty... you ain't here to party!  
  
Ladies move, gentlemen move  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
  
I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
  
Ooh, I'm overdue  
  
Gimme some room, I'm comin' through  
  
Paid my dues, I'm in the mood  
  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinnin (show your hands)  
  
And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that ... to get me off  
  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
  
Still jumpin', 6 in the morning  
  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'  
  
No question, time for some action!  
  
Temperature's up (Can you feel it?)  
  
'Bout to erupt (so get)  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise...  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Ahh, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas, drop your cups  
  
Body's hot from front to back  
  
Move your ass, I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')  
  
Shake a little somethin' (On the floor)  
  
I need that ... to get me off  
  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion  
  
We're still goin', 8 in the morning  
  
There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'  
  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'  
  
Be all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise...  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Here it comes  
  
It's the one you been waitin' on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yo, that's what's up  
  
Givin' just what you want to the maximum  
  
Uh oh  
  
Here we go  
  
You can tell when the music starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it to the parking lot  
  
And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's  
  
Ohh... yeahh...  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Wanna get rowdy  
  
Let's get a little unruly  
  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
  
Let's get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Let's get a little unruly  
  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
  
Let's get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
And I'm feeling like I've never felt before  
  
Turn down the memories of  
  
Yesteryears and broken dreams and i'm free  
  
Finally free, ooh  
  
Slowly drifting  
  
Into a peaceful breeze, oh  
  
Ohh  
  
Ooh yeah  
  
I'm leaving today, oh yes I'm  
  
Living it, oh yeah  
  
Leaving it to change  
  
To change, oh no  
  
See I'm leaving today, oh yes I'm  
  
Living it, living it  
  
Leaving it, leaving  
  
To change  
  
Ohh oh  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Oh I'm living it  
  
I'm leaving it to change  
  
Living it, to change  
  
Leaving it  
  
To change  
  
Ooh, oh yeah  
  
Living it, leaving it  
  
Said I'm living it  
  
I'm leaving it  
  
Living it, leaving it  
  
To change  
  
I'm leaving it to change  
  
But somehow I miss it  
  
I think I'll really miss it  
  
One day, yeah  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Title: The Voice Within   
  
  
  
Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl it's alright  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
Chorus:  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within  
  
Young girl don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl just hold tight  
  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you look outside look inside to your soul  
  
Chorus  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
  
(Be strong)  
  
You'll break it  
  
(Hold on)  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't forsake it because  
  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you  
  
Chorus  
  
Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
............................................................................................  
  
Legolas watched her sing and felt something in the botom of his stomch was it love?  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
Title: Tomorrow   
  
  
  
tomorrow just another day  
  
another way   
  
to spend my day  
  
all by my self  
  
starin at the tv screen  
  
flipping through my magazine  
  
everything is unclear  
  
i need you hear do  
  
and i wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
i need to break out  
  
give me some take out  
  
standing side the crowd  
  
i wanna scream out loud   
  
i'll be ok  
  
i'll be ok  
  
walking down this whining road  
  
raining days are all unknown  
  
i have hit the ground   
  
staring up into the sky  
  
countin all the reasons why  
  
my mind is spinning around  
  
i need to breath dooo  
  
so,i wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
and i need to break out  
  
give me some take out  
  
standing side the crowd  
  
i wanna scream out loud   
  
i'll be ok  
  
get off from the floor   
  
i just can't take anymore  
  
leave that all behind   
  
just get along  
  
nah nah nah nah   
  
nah nah nah nah  
  
nah nah nah oohhh  
  
oh,i wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
and i need to break out  
  
give me some take out  
  
standing side the crowd  
  
i wanna scream out loud   
  
i'll be ok  
  
i'll be ok  
  
oh,i wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
and i need to break out  
  
give me some take out  
  
standing side the crowd  
  
i wanna scream out loud   
  
i need to break out!!  
  
were ok were alright  
  
were ok we'll be alright  
  
tomorrow just another day  
  
another way   
  
to spend my day  
  
................................................................................................  
  
She smiled at the crowd ready to do her last her fav song!!  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
Title: All Or Nothing   
  
  
  
It's the chance of life, get ready, set, fly high.  
  
But the fear of your mind, go for it.  
  
It's hit or miss, too late for you to quit.  
  
You gotta show 'em how bad you really want this, so...  
  
Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
Are what you believe, you got to bring the dreams.  
  
Set the pace, competitions take the lead.  
  
This is it, all eyes on you.  
  
So stay on point and prove,  
  
that you deserve whats long overdue.  
  
Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
The hardest to recovery,  
  
From the heartache of another kind,  
  
I'm still drying my tears.  
  
Getting over my own fears in my life.  
  
So I wanna make sure this time that I'm strong enough,  
  
To give it my all...  
  
Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
So you gotta live your dreams,   
  
So don't you be afraid.  
  
Just set the pace, and take the lead,  
  
It's your time to shine.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Areis handed over the mic and the magical insterments to the band she was fini but the  
  
party was no were close to fini!!! 


	11. MAH NOTE! READ IT OR BEAT IT!

~*****MAH NOTE!!*****~ Oct.17.03  
  
Ull probly skip this i know i do! but OH well its another chapter!  
  
~~~Im sorry i`ve bean bussy wit life and sports and u know SKOOL! YEAH!! SO PLZ!! REVIEW!!  
  
SAY ANYTHING!! ITS SO EXCITING WHEN I GET THEM!! Thxs for the heads up Crecy! But i  
  
know! Im will get 2 more chapters done by this weekend CHA!  
  
*****Things i dont need to hear in those reviews!!!********  
  
1. I know i cant spell so plz u dont havta remind me! CHRIST!!  
  
2. I type really fast so i happen to miss letters in the word! KILL ME!!  
  
3. If ya say "IM NOT TRYING TO FLAME YA" U ARE!!!! YEAH!!  
  
4. This is mah frist so dont be hattin!  
  
5. Areis in the story is me in every way!!! CHA!! WHO GETS A LIL ACTION!!  
  
6. If u think im weird its ur opion and id love to hear them and get a kick :) and cry!  
  
7. Most of these songs are from Christina Aguilera cause SHE ROX!!  
  
8. If ur reading this u reallt need to get a life i mean on fanfic all night long come on   
  
call a friend get a boi friend DO SOMETHIN!  
  
9. WELL DATS ALL C*YA LATTA!!! 


	12. Farther! AH!

Areis was getting tired so she relucklently handed over the mic. She jumped off stage with one   
  
last applase and headed over to Jess and manda!  
  
....  
  
"U WERE SO GREAT GURL!!" Jess hugged Areis. "Thanks guys!" "She is rite Areis u were great!"  
  
Areis looked up and saw Legolas fair (HOTT) face. "Thanks" she blushed. "MIss" Areis  
  
felt someone pull on her dress she looked down it was Pippen! "Oh hi!" She smiled. "I was  
  
wondering if i could have a good nite kiss from the fair lady!" Areis blushed! They all  
  
stared laughing. "Y are u leaving soo soon Pippen?" "Cause i couldnt wait for a kiss from  
  
the lady!" Areis laughed and blushed harder. "Well ill make u a deal ill give u that kiss  
  
and u stay for the rest of the party?" Pippen thought about it. "Yeah deal!" Areis laughed  
  
She bent down and gave him a simple kiss on the cheak. "Thank u Areis now Merry will be ssso  
  
jealuse!!" He raced off to find Merry!  
  
....  
  
"That is sssooo cute!" Jess wined but stoped when Lomoir came to the groupe. "hello every body  
  
Areis wonderful singing! Jess if i could see u out side?" Areis and Manda nugded her.  
  
"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW" Jess blushed and toke Lomoirs open arms. "I think ill get some puch!"  
  
Manda ran. Areis rolled her eyes as she ment for Legolas and her to be alone!   
  
...  
  
Areis steped out on the belcony Legolas behide her. "the gardens are so beautiful when the  
  
moon lights it!" Areis leaned on the rail. "yes they are!" Legolas agreed. "I wanna thank  
  
u again Legolas! With my songs i have always dreamed of the stage the lights and the  
  
crowd!" "What i would do for u Areis!" He helded her hand. Areis looked into his eyes  
  
and she saw something there she did not see before. "and what would be that?" Areis   
  
whispered. "Anything!" He whispered back running his fingers throught her hair. She felt  
  
his touch and wanted him holding her forever she closed her eyes and toke in his sent pine  
  
fresh like Mr.Clean! He toke in her sent lavender. "legolas is this... real? It is like a  
  
dream come true!" She whispered in his ear. "It is real more than i have ever knowen in  
  
my life... dreams do come true!" He whispered in her ear it sent shivers down her spin but  
  
they comforted her! "i want to stay here forever in ur arms!" Areis stared into his eyes.  
  
"As do i Areis!" She looked away wanting to pinch her self to see if this was all real.  
  
Legolas tilted her chin up so her eyes locked in to his. He toke his finger and traced her  
  
jaw line and than to her lips. She felt his touch and it warmed her ih her heart as he  
  
touched her lips they quivered. He brought his head closer to Areis untill his lips bearly   
  
touched hers. He toke his touge and ran it across her lips. Areis breathed deep inhaeling  
  
every moment. They both went in at the same time wanting each other. There passinate kiss lasted  
  
an hour tonge an all untill a gaurd introruppet them.  
  
.......  
  
"Prince Legolas Sir i have a very important meesage!" Legolas stoped and pulled away "be rite  
  
back" he whispered. "Could this waited for a different time and y not not not my farther?"   
  
Legolas was more disapointed than mad. "Prince Legolas ur father the king is drunk he  
  
would forget and its very important!" Legolas sighed. "there is a groupe of human men  
  
on the marche here not stoping looking for someone!" "Are they a threat?" "We belive  
  
so the men will not stop looking for this one person! Prince we re told to treat guest with  
  
maners but i fear these men will cause more damge than good!" "How many?" "50 strong  
  
Prince!" "when will they be here?" "by tomorrow night!" Legolas sighed "Send men to the  
  
post they might be from Gondor or Rohan friends but be on garud they may be foes!"   
  
"Yes my-lord!" "And what is the name of the man who leads this groupe?" "His name is   
  
Heath Bloosem!" Areis had bean listing the hole time when she heared that name she had a cold   
  
rush and fell to the floor!  
  
........  
  
Legolas noded to the name and heared Areis fall to the ground! "Areis!" Truned and nelt down  
  
taking her into his arms. "Areis are u alrite?" Areis blinked. "IM fine! What was that mans   
  
name again?" Legolas was confused. "Heath Bloosem!" Areis bite her lip. ".....FATHER!!" 


	13. Could it ever be?

"....Farther!" Areis fainted again! Legolas was confused ~Y did she ask the name again she heared  
  
parfectly well!~ Legolas picked her up surprising she wasnt as lite as he though! He carried   
  
her past all the guest to drunk to notice she was out or just though she drank a lil too  
  
much! He past one of the other belconys, Jess and Lomoir were there. Jess looked away from  
  
Lomoir for 1 sec and saw Legolas carring Areis. Jess and Lomoir were sitting on a bench and  
  
Jess got up and Grabed him. Jess ran to Legolas "What happened whats wrong with her?"   
  
Jess didnt even leave space to breath! "IF U DID SOMETHING IM GANNA!!!" Legolas cut her  
  
off "She just fainted im taking her back to ur room!"  
  
.......  
  
When they got to her room Legolas layed her down. "What happened rite before she fainted?"   
  
"I was talking to a gaurd and she just fainted and she woke up and asked what the guys name was  
  
who is leading a groupe a men hear rite now!" Jess was confused too. "What was that name?"   
  
"Health Bloosem!-" Before Legolas could say any more Jess gasped! "She did that too y?"   
  
Jess laughed did u hear that name rite.. Oh yeah were eleves super hearing!!" "what does that   
  
name mean to u and her?"  
  
Jess rolled here eyes. ~Like they couldnt get it with the last name!~ "What is the last name??"  
  
"Bloosem..and?" Jess kicked the floor with fustration. "Health BLOOSEM is Areis DAD!"  
  
The hole room when quit. "what?" Lomoir heard of her farther cause Jess told him! "Bloosem  
  
is Areis last name Health last name is BLOOSEM MATCH IT UP!!!" Legolas looked to the floor  
  
million thoughts through his head. ~The man was looking for someone!~ "Areis" He said   
  
aloud. "How is her farther leading a groupe and y here?" "The gaurd said he was looking  
  
fo someone!" "Areis!!" They all yelled!  
  
........  
  
"Areis moved as she heared voices she open her eyes "Areis!!" They all yelled at the same time!  
  
"What, were, ball?" Areis sat up. "I fainted and.." Legolas bent down to her. "I carried u hear!"  
  
Areis noded. "Y are u guys here?" Jess was hugging Lomoir cause the tiny moment Legolas and  
  
Areis just had! "We were worried!" Areis tought for a second. All the meorries flashed throught  
  
her head. "FATHER!!" Areis yelled she membered. "So u member?" Jess bent sat on the bed beside   
  
Areis. "Hell yeah!! AND hes comin here!!" Areis was breathing heavy! "yes.." Legolas hung his  
  
head. There was this ten min silence. "IF no ones ganna tell her i will!" Manda marched into  
  
the room "I heared the hole convo!!" She pushed Jess a lil and sat beside Areis. "he is  
  
looking for someone..." Areis gasped "U dont u dont not me not now he sould be in hell u   
  
dont Nah! not me??" Areis pleaded hopefully. "ur rite Areis hes looking for u!" Areis felt  
  
a cold sweat. "NO OMG i haveta leave her now maybe go with The hobbits for a year!"   
  
"Just come out and tell him u hate him and ud like to stay here and for him to leave and  
  
never come back!" "My farther kno whow much pain u`ve been throught but still hes ur farther..  
  
he will send u with him.." Areis laughed "no no he will not i will live a LONG life of HELL  
  
and miss u!" Areis pered into Legolas cool blue eyes he longed to kiss her but could it ever  
  
be? "Im not going with that pyco path!!" "Jess hugged Areis and Soon Manda too. "When will  
  
they be here?" Jess asked. "TOmorrow nite..." Legolas sighed ~Rite when i find the rite   
  
guy true love her farther gets in the way can it ever be?~ 


	14. Tell tonight! My love!

Areis found it hard to sleep that nite. ~I hate my farther if i go with him life will be HELL!  
  
He wonts to make my life a liven HELL!! I will never see Legolas again!! Maybe after my  
  
dad dies ooorrr if he is "Acidentaly MUrdered!" Couldnt live with that! Legolas acts like  
  
nuttin happened!! I will run away if i go with my farther and sneak back here only for  
  
my friends and Legolas!! do...i...love...him?? Is that that feelings in my stomch when i see  
  
him or think about him?? I dont think he loves me... but that look in his eyes sent  
  
shivers down me!.. i will not go!~ Areis closed her eyes and fell asleep!  
  
.........  
  
Areis woke up next moring with the bird singing and Jess and Manda talking. "Y up sssoo  
  
early?" Areis sat up rubing her eyes. "its noon buddy!" Jess looked throught the closet.  
  
"WHAT!! i only have one more day.." "Jess jumped on the bed and hugged her. "We found a   
  
perect outfit for u tonight to impress hint hint and a lil something somehting!!" Areis  
  
smiled "how would i ever survive with out u guys!" "U wouldnt! now shower wash up bush  
  
and ur meeting Legolas in the garden in one hour!" Areis jumped out of bed and ran into the  
  
bath room triping over the tub into warm water. "Is she alrite?" Manda heared the splase   
  
"She fine!" Jess reasured her!  
  
........  
  
When Areis finihed she steped out only in a towel Jess and Manda rite there ready to dress  
  
her. She smiled. mShe dressed in this baby blue dress mathing her eyes with cress crosses   
  
down her back and her hair done up with baby blue clips. "U sould see the dress for tonight!"  
  
Areis hurried out the door with a "ThxS! She ran down the halls falling sometimes. When she  
  
finaly made it to the garden she saw Legolas sitting on a beanch rose in hand. She wonted to  
  
cry she was ganna break his heart and she wonted to stay but would be foreced to leave.  
  
.......  
  
She got to the bench and sighed. Legolas looked up to her. "U look beautiful!" "Only for u  
  
Legolas!" She smiled. "this is for u Areis!" He gave her the rose. "Its beautiful!"  
  
"Legolas" she whispered as he began to stroke her cheek. "i have to tell u somthing!"  
  
"What ever Areis!" He ran his fingers throught her hair. "I know leaving will hurt us both!  
  
i dont want to go but i fear ur farther WILL make me! I wont to leave u with something!"  
  
She pulled off her neck lesses "I know 1 of them is one i found in my room but still this  
  
one" (A heart locket) "my mother gave to me before she died it is urs to keep Dont think  
  
im copying Arwen tell Aragorn that but u have my heart Legolas.. I love u!" A tear rolled  
  
down her face. Legolas had his breath tokein away "Areis u can not give me this!"  
  
"I will give it to who ever i chose now u will member me untill i return well really untill  
  
the ball but still i will come back!" She turned to leave. Legolas grabed her arm "not yet  
  
Areis i have to tell u something to! I love u Areis will all my heart and i will wait for u  
  
mark my words!" "this is a dream come true!" "Yes!" Areis bite her lip from crying. "i wont to  
  
leave u with somethign else too!" "What is that-" Before he could finish Areis grabed him and   
  
pulled him down into a passiante kiss. They dont know how long it lasted but Areis broke it.  
  
"This is too painfull Legolas! I will see u at the ball Legolas Hopefully the hole night!"  
  
With that see truned away crying and ran to room. Legolas was leafted with only the   
  
neckless and a lasting kiss on his lips! "Tell tonight my love!!" He whispered! 


	15. Apoligue! BETTER SPELLING!

Areis sat in front of her mirror as Jess combed her hair. "Don't be sad Areis just tell   
  
ur dad ur in love ur staying!" Areis looked at her reflexion "U don't know my farther Jess   
  
he will do any thing in his power to make me miserable, and u heard what the King said he   
  
has no chose but to let me go!" There was this long oxward silence. "If u are to leave i   
  
don't think it would be worth remembering if u are crying miserable and a baby, this last   
  
day will have to be ur best!" Areis smiled ~What would i do with out Jess?~ "I will miss   
  
u a lot Areis but knowing u bet u will find a way back here i can feel it!!" "OH i will I   
  
will!!" Areis stood up. "here is ur dress Areis it will make u look sssooo pretty!!" Jess   
  
hugged Areis. "U know ur my best friend Jess!" "Mine to!" ~Bonding moment~   
  
...............................................................  
  
  
  
Areis stepped out of the bathroom. "ITS GREAT!!" Jess jumped up and down. It was a black   
  
dress that touched the ground it was tight but ok, it had no back and cleavage there was   
  
a slit up the leg to the thigh, it had black gloves it was also sleeve less. Areis recognized   
  
this dress. "Jess is this my prom dress?" Jess smiled. Areis had a dress picked out for the   
  
prom 2 month before and Jess saw it every time she went to Areis house! "U never got to wear   
  
it back home just thought id make u one for here!" Areis felt tears "Its wonderful Jess thank  
  
u!!" "U never thank friends Areis cause u know they did it out of friend ship!" Areis smiled.  
  
"weres manda??" "She's at the ball she wanted to be surprised!"   
  
.........................................  
  
  
  
Areis got her make-up on hair crimped and sparkles all over her!  
  
  
  
..........................................  
  
  
  
"Knock Knock" A knock was at the door! "think ur dates here Areis!" Jess opened the door   
  
there stood Legolas in a light green tunic. He smiled and gave Areis the rose.   
  
"U....U...r......Ur beauty is too much for words!" Areis blushed. "U clean up pretty good ur   
  
self!" Areis toke Legolas hand and he lead her to the ball. No one said anything thought the  
  
halls only looked at each other. Than Legolas stopped them at the door! "I want u to know   
  
what were ever what ever u do i will always love u and will wait for ur arrival!" "I hope   
  
nothing dose happen Legolas that i can live a normal life without anger or hate well a   
  
normal life has that but still i love u!"  
  
.....................................  
  
  
  
Legolas lead her inside it was beautiful more than she dreamed or her prom! He lead her to   
  
the table and they sat down. Jess and Lomoir soon entered after them! Manda sat beside Areis   
  
and Jess on the other side of Areis. The King stood up. "Hopefully this will be a great night   
  
every thing to plan! Eat up and have a great night!" He lifted his cup and drank so did every   
  
one else!  
  
..........................................  
  
  
  
The ball was great Areis ,Jess and Manda Danced away until Areis meet Samiime on the floor.   
  
"Just when i thought i was having a great time Satins daughter appears! I told u once already  
  
u cant have my soul!!!" "ha ha real funny Areis!" Areis gasped "That is the first time u have  
  
ever called me by my first name!! This is like a miracle Oh god what-" Samiime cut her off.  
  
"Listen Areis im trying to talk to u!" "Mean way or teasing way or rub it in ur face way?"  
  
Samiime looked away "None Areis Can u just LISTEN??" Areis nodded. "I didn't know u at first  
  
or even care all i thought was ur nothing! Than u beat me up and i hated u than i heard u   
  
sing i seen u as a totally different person and i know how u feel about losing stuff and   
  
having to leave! But i hope u don't leave and i hope we can be friends??!!" Areis had her  
  
mouth hanging. "OMG i never new u could be nice but how could u how i feel is this some   
  
cruel joke?" Samiime shock her head "no Areis when i was living somewhere else my mother   
  
was killed i had to leave my home my farther blamed her death on me and i had to leave the   
  
one elf i loved and was scared as my father thought me to hate and to be mean Areis i was   
  
jelse of u until i heard u had the same problem do u excepted my apologue?" Areis had to   
  
think SHe pulled Samiime to the side. "I excepted but its ganna be kinda weird at first!"   
  
Samiime smiled "im ganna leave u now ur love is here!"  
  
............................................  
  
  
  
Areis turned around and came face to face with Legolas. "Come my love we must talk!" He toke   
  
her hand and lead her to the balcony! ~Good old balcony~ He sat her down. "I love u Areis!"  
  
Before she could say Anything he grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionet kiss.   
  
They were there for an hour doing nothing but making out and whispering I love u`s! It   
  
stopped when a guard came running in yelling "Men are at the stairs of the castle prepare   
  
to fight!!!" 


End file.
